User blog:Tonygameman/Mortal Kombat Vs Nintendo Universe/Mario (Original Idea)
Super Mario is the main character in Nintendo's Super Mario series. Mario first appeared in Donkey Kong, which was released in July of 1981, and appears as a playable character in Mortal Kombat Vs Nintendo Universe. His Mortal Kombat counterpart is Raiden. About Mario TBA Appearance Mario appears in his usual, iconic appearance; a chubby plmber with a thick black moustache, clad in a red cap and t-shirt, blue overalls, white gloves and brown shoes. However, to fit in with Mortal Kombat's art-style, he is designed to be more realistic and less cartoon-y, somewhat resembling Bob Hoskins's appearance. His player two model looks the same, but the overalls are black and his shirt and hat are a darker red. Biography * Mortal Kombat Vs Nintendo Universe: Once an ordinary plumber living in Brooklyn, Mario soon became an all-star hero once he saved the Mushroom Kingdom from the evil tyrant Bowser. Having gone on countless adventures, Mario is no stranger to fantastical experiences. Mario has even taken roles outside of being a plumber and a hero, becoming a doctor, kart racer, boxing referee, and even a professional athlete in multiple sports. While his small stature may not be very intimidating, Mario's years of experience makes him more than a challenge to anyone willing to face him. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities TBA Variations * Powered Up: adds Metal Mario, Mini Mario and Fire Mario attacks. Mario has a small yellow block with a ? on it dangling from his waist by a chain. * Wrecking Crew: adds Koopa Kick, Bob-omb and Bullet Bill attacks. Mario has a bracelet on one arm that has a green Koopa Shell decoration dangling from it. * All-Star: adds the Star Spin and Rainbow Rush attacks. Mario wears a badge designed like a yellow five-pointed star with black eyes on his chest. Signature Moves * Fireball: Like many Kombatants, Mario tosses a ball of flame at the opponent. Unlike most Kombatants, he hurls his fireball at the ground in front of him, causing it to bounce twice before burning away. ** The enhanced version is called Double Fireball and involves Mario throwing two fireballs, one right after the other. * Jumpman: Mario bends his knees before he leaps into the air with his fist above his head, then suddenly drops down with a powerful stomp, releasing a small shockwave. This has Near and Far versions. ** The enhanced version is called Super Jumpman and increased both the damage of the move and the range of the shockwave when Mario lands. * Super Hammer: Mario produces his large grey metal Hammer and suddenly slams it down directly in front of himself. ** The enhanced version is called Ultra Hammer and does more damage. Additionally, the Hammer is red with golden details. * Wall Jump: Mario backflips to the side of the screen, before kicking off of it and lunging at the opponent with his fist forward. ** The enhanced version is called Wall Flip and Mario performs the attack faster. Powered Up - Exclusive Moves * Metal Mario: Mario's entire body turns silver, and he gains increased defense and super armor for a few seconds, but as a trade-off he can't move as quickly. (MK vs Nintendo - Powered Up variation) * Mini Mario: Mario shrinks down to roughly shoulder height on his usual form, becoming faster and harder to hit for a few seconds, but as a trade-off he can't deal or take as much damage. (MK vs Nintendo - Powered Up variation) * Fire Mario: Mario's shirt and hat turn white and his overalls turn red (green for player two), and his fists are set on fire. This form enhances his damage and gives all of his attacks a burning effect, but this form is lost when Mario takes damage. This move has no enhanced version. (MK vs Nintendo - Powered Up variation) Wrecking Crew - Exclusive Moves * Koopa Kick: Mario whips out a green Koopa Troopa shell and kicks it at the opponent, sliding along the ground to strike their feet. Does minor damage, but passes under most guards. (MK vs Nintendo - Wrecking Crew variation) ** The enhanced version is called Troopa Trick and involves Mario kicking a red shell, which bounces off the opponent and can be kicked back again, up to three times. * Bob-omb: Mario pulls out a Bob-omb out of his pocket and tosses it in an arc at the opponent, causing it to explode on impact. Has Near and Far versions. (MK vs Nintendo - Wrecking Crew variation) ** The enhanced version is called Wind Up Bob-omb and if it hits the ground instead of the opponent, instead of exploding it will walk towards the opponent for 1.5 seconds in an attempt to kamikaze them, before self-destructing. * Bullet Bill: Mario ducks, as a Bullet Bill is fired over his head from off-screen at the opponent. (MK vs Nintendo - Wrecking Crew variation) ** The enhanced version is called Banzai Bill and the Bullet Bill has a fanged mouth painted under its eyes, and explodes upon hitting the opponent to do more damage. All-Star - Exclusive Moves * Star Spin: Mario does a quick spin in place with his arms out, a small aura trailing his arm. This attack not only does damage, but also deflects projectiles past Mario without harming him. (MK vs Nintendo - All-Star variation) ** The enhanced version is called Superstar Spin and instead of deflecting projectiles, they are reflected back at the attacker. * Rainbow Rush: Mario's body briefly glows in rainbow colours, before he suddenly rushes forward with his arms out, ramming the opponent. (MK vs Nintendo - All-Star Variation) ** The enhanced version is called Rainbow Power and upon stopping the charge, Mario continues to glow with rainbow colours for one second, being invulnerable to damage. Other Moves * Throw: Mario grabs the opponent by their legs, spinning them repeatedly until throwing them away. X-Ray Move: * Block Breaker: Mario lunges forward to grab the opponent. Once grabbed he tosses them into the air as Brick Block appears above him. The opponent lands on it JUST as Mario punches the block, causing the X-Ray to show their spine being shattered. He jumps up and down rapidly, punching the block (and causing a coin to pop out and vanish) 10 times before the block turns into metal and the opponent falls off, so Mario grabs the block and smashes it into the back of the opponent's head, causing the X-Ray to show their skull fracturing. Fatalities * Bowser Bomb: Mario lunges forward and grabs the opponent, bringing his knee up to slam them in the chest. They drop to the ground, coughing up blood, before he grabs them by their ankles. They try to stop him as he slowly begins to spin, dragging them with him. He spins aronud, going faster, faster and faster, until Mario is just a blur and the opponent's skin is being peeled off by the friction. He suddenly lets go, sending the opponent flying through the air, only to crash into a spike bomb, impaling them. The bomb flashes twice, before exploding, causing the opponent's gibs to rain down on Mario. * Fire Brother: Mario reaches into his overalls and pulls out a Fire Flower, before turning and ramming the stem into the opponent's eye. They naturally scream in agony as he walks a short distance away, then spins on his heel and tosses a Fireball right at the Flower; it instantly bursts into flames, setting the opponent's entire body alight as they scream in agony, slowly burning away to nothing as Mario watches. Brutalities * Brutality #1 - Goomba Stomp: Mario stomps down on the opponent's head, squashing them flat and causing their internal organs to burst over the ground. * Brutality #2 - Hammer Time: Mario slams his hammer onto the opponent's head, quickly smashing them over and over again until their head and upper torso have been pretty much smashed flat. * Brutality #3 - Mario Finale: Mario in his Fire Mario form pulls his arm back and hurls a larger than usual fireball at the opponent, burning them down to their skeleton and scattering their bones. (MK vs Nintendo - Powered Up variation) * Brutality #4 - Sniper Bill: Mario throws a Bob-omb at the opponent's feet to launch them into the air, where they are shot with a Bullet Bill that impales them through the chest. (MK vs Nintendo - Wrecking Crew variation) * Brutality #5 - Mario Tornado: 'Mario performs the Star Spin, but instead of spinning once he rapidly spins like a tornado, dragging the opponent in and stripping them of their skin and letting them drop to the floor. ''(MK vs Nintendo - All-Star variation) Other finishers * '''Friendship #1 - Spaghetti for You: Mario gives the spaghetti to the opponent, which he/she accepts and eats. * Friendship #2 - You See Stars: Mario does a somersault as he picks up a Power Star into the air, impressing the opponent. * Animality - Yoshi Egg Bomb: Mario turns into a green Yoshi and lays an egg under the opponent, which explodes and takes the opponent with it. * Hara-Kiri - Poison Mushroom: Mario eats the Poison Mushroom for suicide, killing himself as he coughs up blood and explodes into a cloud of blood. * Babality: Mario turns into Baby Mario, encases himself in a bubble and floating around the air, crying so much. Ending * Mortal Kombat Vs Nintendo Universe: "Mario stood over the crushed remains of Ganon Kahn's body, traumatized by all he had witnessed. His white gloves stained red with the blood of his opponent's, he looked over at the carnage that he had wrought, his own mind warped and twisted by the darkness of Outworld. Leaping to the nearest Warp Pipe, Mario vowed never to return to this tainted land ever again. It was clearly beyond saving." Trivia * TBA Category:Blog posts Category:Mortal Kombat Vs Nintendo Universe